


All Bot's fear factor dare!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [156]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Both Autobots and Decepticons are blindfolded and have to rely on either their smell or touch to identify the object.





	1. Smokescreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First up, Smokescreen!


	2. Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz knows what his object is!


	3. Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl is not sure what he has in his hands...


	4. Wheeljack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack gets the first smell challenge...


	5. Bulkhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brave Bulkhead gets his turn....


	6. Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee doesn't know what he is touching...and it squeaked!


	7. Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet thinks somebot got into his bath oil....


	8. Optimus Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus' object smells familiar....Bumblebee hopes he can sneak it out of there...


	9. Arcee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee isn't liking what she smells....


	10. Cliffjumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper doesn't like his either...


	11. Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave hopes he isn't touching what he thinks it is...


	12. Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream being......Starscream!


End file.
